No Fighting, Only Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ecstacio makes his nephews train incessantly, Rachel and her sister Sasha, along with Four Arms, intervene in worry and prove that while the brothers are tickle monsters, they are fine just the way they are. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise, who owns Ecstacio, Jocu, Vivo, Jest, Jape, Blithe, Lauhin, and Jovi. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

**No Fighting; Only Love**

Ecstacio growled as he looked at his nephews. He was shaking his head from left to right and gave a deep scowl.

"You all play too much with other beings and don't train enough," Ecstacio growled.

"Come now, dear uncle; we were having fun," Jocu said with a smile. For Jocu engaged with a tickle fight with Rachel not too long ago and had a blast, but Ecstacio took it seriously. But Ecstacio walked forward with a growl.

"You should never be outmatched by any being!" He growled. He saw that Rachel and Sasha ganged up on him and pinned Jocu down by tickling his ears

"Uncle, I wasn't taking it like a competition. They caught me off guard with my weak spot and...," Jocu started.

"Caught you off guard?! No nephew of mine should be caught off guard with _ANY_ fight," Ecstacio hissed, now getting closer to Jocu's face.

"But we were just playing! They were just having fun!" Vivo pleaded.

"Nonetheless, you all need to train more. You all are becoming soft! Just the other day, Vivo was outmatched by two of the aliens in the mansion." Ecstacio said angrily.

"Uncle, please listen. With all due respect, we don't tickle to outdo anyone. It is for enjoyment," Jest said in defense of his brothers.

"And you Jest? You needed to be rescued from two Nitians. TWO! You used to be able to take out five without a sweat!" Ecstacio huffed. "You all have become soft. So soft that the Nitians can clearly take you all out before you could blink. You have spent too much time with those humans and other beings in the realms rather than training," Ecstacio said.

The brothers hung their heads in sadness; their uncle's rant made them feel bad. They enjoyed being with their friends, but he felt they were not being responsible enough.

"Starting tomorrow at dawn, you all will train with me from morning to night for a whole month; your skills will improve even if I have to drag your abilities out of you myself," Ecstacio thundered, now walking away angrily.

Once he was gone, Jocu turned to his brothers.

"Brothers, do not be afraid. He is angry because we use tickling in fun," Jocu explained.

"We are not afraid; we are concerned because he feels that we are not taking our roles seriously enough," Jest said.

"Are we spending too much time away from here?" Jape asked.

"I do not think so," Blithe said.

"But your uncle does," a deep voice said. Lauhin appeared and looked at all of his sons in concern. "My sons. I do not think he was entirely correct, but some of what he said was right. You all have not been training and your skills have been fading."

The brothers hung their heads and the king slowly walked forward. "I am not saying to not have fun, but you all must be stronger. The Nitians attack constantly and you need to be aware of the danger."

"What do we do now?" Jovi asked.

"You train harder. Especially you, Jocu," Lauhin said, arching an eyebrow. "You are one of the primary defenders of Earth and you will be going through an extra program."

Jocu groaned, but bowed with respect. "Yes, Father. I understand."

Lauhin nodded and dismissed them all to rest; their training was only beginning.

* * *

_The next few weeks…_

Rachel was concerned. She hadn't seen the brothers, Lauhin, or the others for a while now and it was unlike them not to stop in from time to time.

"I hope they're okay," Rachel said.

"Me too. I've reached out to every brother but they all said that all was well," Sasha added.

"So why aren't they here?" Rachel asked.

"Jocu said something about them being in serious training," Ben said, now walking in. Rachel suddenly got a bad feeling and called for Jocu urgently. Within a second, he came. But everyone froze; he was covered in sweat from head to toe and he looked even more buff than before.

"Rachel? Whatever is the matter?" He asked.

"J-Jocu? Is everything alright?" Rachel asked, now walking over to the red titan. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"We are well. I apologize I have not been here often, but…," he started.

"Jocu. Come. You are not finished," Ecstacio said, now appearing. He too was covered in sweat, but his eyes were glowing and he looked ready to destroy some Nitians! He appeared almost savage!

"W-What's happening here?!" Sasha gasped, now trying to get in front of Jocu.

"None of your concern. Jocu, return to training," Ecstacio ordered. Jocu looked at the worried looks of the girls and then sadly hung his head and disappeared. The girls then looked at Ecstacio in horror!

"What are you doing to them?!" Ben panicked.

"They are going to be training harder to become the guardians they need to be. I have observed them and their techniques are reckless and they are too soft. I am going to make them unbeatable and ready for anything," Ecstacio said.

"Ecstacio…tickle techniques are meant to be gentle. They are meant to be fun and playful," Rachel said gently.

"In play? Play?! My nephews need to be alert; there is no time for play." Ecstacio said.

"Wait a second!" A voice said. All turned and saw Four Arms walk in with a concerned, but strong look.

"If you are so concerned about your nephews' techniques, have Jocu fight me now," Four Arms said. Everyone gasped, but Ecstacio only looked at him.

"As you wish," Ecstacio said, now snapping his fingers. Once Jocu was back and debriefed, his face went from exhaustion to pure horror.

"WHAT?! No! I won't fight you," Jocu said, now about to vanish.

"Hey, easy…not a real fight. A tickle fight. I want you to do Ecstacio's techniques verses your own," Four Arms said.

Jocu nodded and soon they went at it. Using Ecstacio's techniques made Jocu win every round, but it was clear that Jocu wasn't having fun and he almost hurt Four Arms a few times. Even though he pinned Four Arms and made him laugh with every turn, Jocu looked worried rather than happy.

"O-Okay, now use you own technique this time," Four Arms said. Jocu nodded and soon the two went at it again. But this time, Four Arms went for Jocu's ears and fun spots and soon he pinned Jocu down and Jocu was laughing heartily as they took turns pinning each other down. This made Ecstacio growl.

"NO! Jocu, get up! You need to use the style I showed you!" Ecstacio called out. After Four Arms let him up, Rachel walked over to the white being.

"Ecstacio, please listen! Don't you see?! Jocu isn't a fighter like that! He uses tickles for fun, not as a competition; all the brothers do. That's what makes them fun and wonderful," Rachel said.

"She is right, Uncle. Your technique is wonderful, but I don't want to harm anyone," Jocu said honestly.

Ecstacio only shook his head. "You are not here to have fun; I will make you into a prince that cannot be beaten at anything."

"You can't make him into a machine! He was clearly not enjoying that style!" Sasha pleaded.

"It is not a machine, Sasha. It is making him ready to defend you all since the Nitians are always going to be after you all," Ecstacio said. But at that moment Lauhin appeared and turned to his brother.

"Ecstacio…my sons may appear gentle, but they will be prepared if they need to do battle." Lauhin said. But then he turned to Jocu. "And you need to make sure you continue to train."

"Yes, Father. I understand," Jocu replied. The girls looked at Lauhin hopefully.

"Lauhin…can the brothers come back soon?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, my dears. We will calm down the training a bit since they have been at it for a few weeks now. Ecstacio takes all matters very seriously and doesn't always understand the meaning of enjoyment." Lauhin winked. Ecstacio looked at Lauhin and huffed.

"Mark my words. If you all continue this 'playful' foolishness, you will be overtaken soon and I will have to come and save your hides," He hissed. But he paused as he saw Rachel walk up to him.

"Please relax. There is nothing wrong with some fun. Ecstacio…our tickle fights are meant to show love, not anger or harm," Rachel said, gently touching his arm. Ecstacio looked at her and then gently grabbed her chin.

"Rachel…Jocu has a special power that he needed to increase. That is part of what this training was for; in order for him to be a true guardian, he needed to increase his power." He said.

"What power?" She asked warily.

"I can't explain it now. But let's just say…there is a reason why he is the leader of his brothers," Ecstacio said, now disappearing. Once he was gone, Lauhin had the other brothers appear.

"We are done with training for now; let's have some have some fun and tea," Lauhin offered. "And do not worry…being ready for Nitians is good, but love and enjoyment are the best."

And with that Lauhin and his sons pounced on the aliens and girls and the playful romp continued! Love and enjoying family was definitely the winner in every situation.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Rachel was cuddled up with Jocu and she seemed a bit concerned with Ecstacio's training. The red titan lifted her chin.

"Rachel? What is it, honey?" He soothed.

"Jocu…please don't change. We like you the way you are," she said.

"You mean how my uncle was trying to change me and my brothers?" He smirked.

"Yes. I like your gentleness and your playful side." She said. "And I don't want you to become like an unfeeling…,"

"Hey, hey, hey…shhh, shhh, shhh," he soothed, now making her lock eyes with him. "Listen to me…I'm not going to change. I am still me and I am still your Jocu. We will not change. Will we guys?"

And with that, the brothers crowded around her and nuzzled her and began cooing to her to help her sleep. She began hugging them and smiling a bit more; she didn't want the brothers to change. No, they were fine the way they were.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Ecstacio means well but he believes that his nephews, especially Jocu, should be more serious. Almost to the point of robotic. Luckily, Lauhin and the others were there to prove that love and enjoyment are more important than being perfect and unfeeling. This story was inspired by your story, Goldie, 'Femme And the Tickle Monsters!' I thought it was so cute how Jocu interacted with her and thought how Ecstacio would feel if he thought his nephews were goofing off too much! XD **

**To guestsurprise: I'm honored that that story inspired you to do this one. :) I had a lot of fun writing 'Femme And The Tickle Monsters' for EmeraldMoonGreen. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
